deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Star (SpongeBob Squarepants) vs Cosmo Julius Cosma (Fairly Oddparents)
Jelly: In Biniki Bottom, there lived a starfish. Ender: He was the dumbest starfish in bikini bottom. Jelly: His name is Patrick Star. Name: Patrick Star Age: 41 Height: 6 inches Weight: 300 lbs Ender: Patrick is the ignorant but humorous best friend of SpongeBob Squarepants. Of course, He is on of the dumbest characters in the world, causing a lot of problems for him. Jelly: Like that one time in the episode, "The Splinter", all he did when SpongeBob requested help for his splinter, was drive it in even more. Ender: Despite this, he is actually a pretty good boat driver. Jelly: Which is very suprising. Ender: He also is ironically less dense than SpongeBob, as he expressed suspicion to Squidward's resentment toward them in the episode "SB-129", implying he sort of knows that Squidward hates them. Jelly: However, he always reverts quickly back to his usual, unintelligent self after displaying a moment of wisdom. Feats: -Able to move the dots on his body -Able to eat rocks without getting sick -Used rocks as tools -Has been turned to dust and lived -Can eat a ginormous amount of food -Appears to have psychic powers (No Weenies Allowed) -has gotten his license on his first try -He can fly. (The Sponge Who Could Fly) -He is apparently padded Weaknesses: -Has a fear of spiders -Incredibly dumb -attention span is .02 "I'm so close to solving this crime I can almost taste it. Boy, makes me hungry and this yellow popsicle hits the spot." Jelly: Cosmo. A resident of Fairy world. Ender: and one of the dumbest characters of earth. Name: Cosmo Age: Immortal Height: Short Weight: Skinny Jelly: Cosmo is Timmy Turner's godfather. Along with his wife, Wanda, he was tasked with making miserable Human children happy by granting them wishes and keeping them safe. Ender: Unfortunately, due to Cosmo's immense lack of intelligence, he often times puts Timmy in danger with his wishes, or misinterprets the wording of a wish and grants it wrong, wreaking havoc. Jelly: Also, he was apparently the one to give birth to Poof. Ender: Yeah. Anyways, Cosmo does have an advantage. He is immortal. Basically thousands of years old. Jelly: Holy cow! Thousands of years old? Ender: Yup. Jelly: Cosmo is also noted to be one of the most powerful fairies ever, seeing as he blew up all of Fairy World in the first 5 seconds after he was born, sunk Atlantis 9 times, destroyed Fairy World again 5 more times, caused Mt. Vesuvius to erupt and destroy Pompeii, transformed Xanadu into Pittsburg, summoned up a gigantic three-headed hydra, whom he dubbed "Snowball", with one careless wave of his wand, and was able to accidentally wish away Wanda's wand and make wands in Wishology, which is something that it is said that fairies cannot do when they say that magic cannot wish away magic. Ender: *Speechless..* Jelly: He also seems to have an obsession over food, especially red meat. Ender: Ohh... Jelly: Cosmo's intellect, or lack of thereof, is often a source of many of the disastrous wishes that happen on the show. His head is quite literally empty and has no brain inside to speak of. According to "Fairly Odd Baby", his head is completely full of jelly. He will either misinterpret a wish completely, ignore a rule or plot point which would prevent the wish from easily being unwished, or outright wish-grant the wrong thing that leads to trouble for Timmy. Ender: Okayy... That's enough. MY turn to speak! Ender: Ever since the day Cosmo was born, he has been causing chaos. When he got a magical rattle, he accidentally used it to turn Jorgen into a bomb that blew up all of Fairy World. The second he got old enough to receive his first wand, he turned his father into a fly, never to be seen again. When Cosmo turned five, Mama Cosma put him in art classes. Instead of painting, he caused an explosion that took out half the class while making an exploding daisy. Later on, because of his dangerous lack of control over his magic, his mother sent him to the Fairy Godparent Academy much to Cosmo's distress, where Jorgen Von Strangle, who at the time, a 5-star commander in the Fairy Academy, taught him as well as many others. Cosmo has then been known as the worst thing to happen to Fairy World everywhere. Jelly: Cosmo was also known as the last fairy ever born. Ender: Until, that is, Timmy Turner wished they had a son and Poof was born. Ender: He's also scared of lint, bacon, and string. Jelly: What? Seriously? "There's still enough pretty color left for one of us to slide down the magical rainbow bridge! Wow! There wasn't a single manly word in that sentence!" '' Feats: -Destroyed Fairy World in the first 5 secoonds he was born -summoned a hydra and tamed it -sunk Atlantis 9 times -once wished away maic, which is supposed to be impossible Weaknesses: -Fear of Super Toilets, butterfly nets, Jorgen von Strangle, Churros, lint, Mr. Neigh Neigh, string, bacon, Jelly and Ender: Now, it's time for a death battle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Right near a tiki and a pineapple, there was a rock. Suddenly, the rock opened. There was Patrick Star, sleeping against the rock. Patrick opened his eyes andjumped off the rock. Suddenly there was a flash. In its place was a tiny green-haired fairy. "Hello!" he said. "My name's Cosmo! I want to fight you." "Okay," said Patrick. ''' FIGHT!!!'' Cosmo raised his wand and shot a blast at Patrick. Patrick dived out of the way. Patrick grabbed a couple rocks and threw them at the fairy. Cosmo dodged all of them exept one. Cosmo got thrown back by the force. "Oh it's on," Cosmo said. He raised his wand and summoned Snowball. The hydra bent down and nearly roasted Patrick. Patrick yelled and ran for his life. He ran and jumped and started flying. He used his psychic powers to raise the Krusty Krab and threw the building at the hydra. The building shattered, and the hydra disappeared. Cosmo glared at Patrick and shot multiple blasts at Patrick. Patrick dodged every blast. He grabbed a bikini bottom building and knocked the fairy to the ground with it. Patrick ran over and slammed the building down and down and down again. It was a couple more smashes before he realized he was not there at all. "Where'd he go?" Patrick said. Little did he know that Cosmo was right behind him. Cosmo shot a blast that obliterated Patrick. '''KO! Jelly: Patrick might have killed Cosmo's hydra, but it was Cosmo who triumphed in the end. Ender: Cosmo is the winner. IT's HORRIBLE, I KNOW!!!!!!!! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Idiot" themed Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle